The Marauder and the Prefect
by super fox1
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Snape pulled Harry out of the pensieve in The Order of the Phoenix? Here's the whole story for you! But this version of what happened isn't about Snape... It's about James, Lily, and what happenes between them...
1. Chapter 1

The Marauder and the Prefect  
  
By: super fox  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This is what happened with James and Lily after Snape took Harry out of the pensieve in The Order of the Phoenix, so if you haven't read The Order of the Phoenix yet, I suggest you don't read this, because it will be really confusing. Since I really don't know much about the other students that were in Hogwarts when James and Lily were there (except, of course, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Severus) I decided to add in some of my own characters, to make the plot more interesting. Enjoy!  
  
"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" asked James, and to the sound of cheers from his fellow students, he pulled down Severus's pants again. After a while of that James and his friends got bored and they all headed off to the Gryffindor common room. They were just about to take their favorite spots near the fireplace, when professor McGonagal stormed in.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE A STUDENT IN FRONT OF HALF THE SCHOOL, AND WITH NOT EVEN A REASON BUT BORDOME? I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU! ATTEND AT MY OFFICE AT FIVE O' CLOCK SHARP TOMORROW!" And with that, professor McGonagal stomped out of the room, muttering something about disrespect and rudeness.  
  
"You're in trouble mate." said Sirius quietly.  
  
"I'll kill Snivelly for this!" said James through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, it's not Severus who told you off." said a voice behind James's back. "It was me."  
  
James turned around. He found himself staring at a very pretty girl with red hair and piercing green eyes.  
  
"Evans?" said James in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, me." said Lily in self-satisfaction. "Someone had to put a stop to it."  
  
"But... But..." stammered James, "But Snivelly called you a, I mean Snape called you a, a you-know-what!"  
  
"Well," said Lily, still grinning, "at least he isn't an arrogant little show off that thinks that he's above the rest of the world." She stood there, looked at James for a few seconds and marched up to the girls dormitories and shut the door loudly behind her.  
  
James was still speechless.  
  
"Oh, come on! She was sure to tell you off sometime!" said Remus.  
  
"And anyway," said Sirius, "it's not like McGonagal never told you to attend at her office before! She's probably just going to give you detention again!"  
  
But that was not what James was mad about. Now he knew he would never have a chance with Lily. He muttered something about wanting to get some fresh air, and walked out of the common room without another word.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was at the girl's dormitory, talking to her friends. "Ha!" she said. "Serves him right! Did you see the look on his face when I told him it was me who told him off?"  
  
"Oh, come on!" said Rebecca, Lily's best friend. "How cruel are you? You know he fancies you! And come to think about it... He is kind of cute..."  
  
"So what if he fancies me? So what if he's cute? That doesn't change the fact that he's an arrogant little show off with an ego bigger than the Giant Squid!"  
  
"But he's the seeker on the Gryffindor quiditch team! Not to mention the captain!" pleaded Katie.  
  
"And he's really popular too!" said Emma. "Oh, Lily, you really shouldn't have told him off!"  
  
"You all can think but you want, but the truth is, POTTER IS A STUPID, ARROGANT LITTLE BASTARD, AND I WOULDEN'T GO OUT WITH HIM EVEN FOR A SACK OF GOLD!" yelled Lily furiously. "Plus," she added, "I am a prefect and it was my duty to tell him off anyway." And with that, Rebecca, Katie and Emma fell quite, and didn't mention James for the rest of the day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, Lily and her friends all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Since Lily seemed to be in a very good mood, Rebecca, Katie and Emma still didn't mention James.  
  
"Come on, Lily," said Katie, "We have Care of Magical Creatures next, we'd better not be late. You know how professor Parker has been ever since he broke that bloody leg of his..."  
  
Lily and Katie walked out of the great Oak doors and went out to the big space of open grass by the forbidden forest, where professor Parker taught them care of magical creatures. It was a nice, sunny day and a slight breeze made Lily's red hair sway from side to side. Lily and Katie waited with the other students for limping professor Parker to arrive.  
  
"Good morning, fellow students." said professor Parker. "Today, I am going to introduce you to a new Magical Creature called the Bowtruckle." Professor Parker spent most of the lesson talking about the Bowtruckle, while the students took notes. At the end, professor Parker told the students about their next project.  
  
"In your next project, you will be divided into pairs. each pair will get a Bowtruckle, and observe it at least once a day. By Friday, each pair will give me detailed notes about the Bowtruckle, and at least one drawing of the Bowtruckle, with details about each part of its body. Since some of you," the professor looked directly at James and Sirius, who gave him sheepish smiles, "aren't responsible enough to choose your own pairs, I will choose them for you. The pairs are: "Katie and Daniel, Arthur and Molly, Remus and Stanley, James and Lily-"  
  
"What?!" yelled Lily, while James just grinned. "Look, professor-"  
  
"James is the partner I assigned you, and I will not make any changes."  
  
Lily groaned. James was still grinning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe how lucky I got!" said James happily to Sirius, Remus and Peter in the Gryffindor common room. "A whole week working on a project with Evans... She'll be sure to fall for me now..."  
  
"You better watch it, Prongs." warned Remus. "You piss her off one more time and-"  
  
"Hey! EVANS!" said James, interrupting Remus. "Are you gonna work on that project with me or not? It's already 7 PM!"  
  
"SHUT UP POTTER!"  
  
"Hey, EVANS! For once I actually want to study, aren't you gonna help me here?"  
  
Lily looked at James in disgust, while Remus clapped his hand on Sirius's mouth to stop him from laughing.  
  
"You don't want to study, you egoistic little creep! You are just using studying as an excuse to make a move on me!"  
  
"Oh Lily, that hurts!" said James sarcastically.  
  
Remus could no longer stop Sirius from laughing, since he was rolling on the ground in laughter himself.  
  
"Oh, alright! I'll work with you on that bloody project! But don't you DARE call me Lily with your sickening voice, and if you try to make a move on me, you're going to be sorry you were ever born!"  
  
"Alright Evans, I won't." said James, trying, like his friends, very hard not to laugh.  
  
When James and Lily worked on their project, Lily was amazed to see that James was actually concentrating. 'Maybe Potter isn't that bad after all' she thought. 'And Rebecca was right, he is kind of cute...' Suddenly, she noticed that James was getting closer to her. He kept getting closer and closer, and then, without a warning, James grabbed her and kissed her deeply, with passion... For a few moments, Lily just let him kiss her, but then, as she noticed what she was doing, she broke off, picked up her quill and parchment, and ran breathlessly out of the empty classroom in which they were studying...  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Please review! This is only my second fan fiction and I really want to know what you all think of it! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Marauder and the Prefect  
  
By: super fox  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily was running, running through the corridors, not even knowing were she was going. 'How could that have happened?' she thought. 'Why did I let him kiss me? What's wrong with me?'  
  
"Lily?" said a worried voice from behind the statue Lily was standing next to.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, James."  
  
"What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"Look, I am really sorry! I swear, I wasn't planning that, I was actually trying to be good! I really didn't mean to-"  
  
"Oh, so you couldn't help yourself?" said Lily in deep disgust.  
  
James didn't answer. 'What if I really couldn't help myself?' said a nagging voice in the back of his mind.  
  
"That's what I thought." said Lily, and walked straight past James to the Gryffindor tower without even looking at him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's wrong, Lily?" asked Emma, looking at Lily, a concerned expression on her face. "You've been really quiet ever since you returned from that project with Potter. Has this got anything to do with him?"  
  
"Umm..." said Lily, lost in thought. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Emma the truth about last night, but a voice in the back of her head kept saying that she enjoyed that kiss, and she sensed that Emma might notice.  
  
"No, it's got nothing to do with Potter. I, um, just feel a little, um, sick. That's all."  
  
Emma looked at her, unconvinced, but she didn't say a word.  
  
"I-I better g-get going" stammered Lily. "I-I have Charms n-next."  
  
Lily hurried away to the Charms classroom. There were no students waiting there, but she was not surprised. She had come quiet early. She waited there, alone, trying not to think about last night. 'Nothing happened.' she thought, but a voice kept saying 'something DID happen, and you enjoyed it. You're falling for Potter.'  
  
"NO!" Lily screamed out loud. "I AM NOT FALLING FOR HIM! I HATE HIM! I DESPISE HIM! I WISH HE WAS DEAD!"  
  
Lily suddenly realized that she was screaming out loud, and clapped her hand onto her mouth quickly, looking around nervously to see if anyone was there. Fortunately, everyone was still eating breakfast at the Great Hall. 'Get a grip of yourself, Lily' she thought. 'It was just one lousy kiss, its not like that was the first time anyone had kissed you. It meant nothing, nothing at all.'  
  
More and more students were arriving at the Charms classroom. Lily went and sat down beside her friend from Ravenclaw, Amber, and she was soon deep in conversation with her, forgetting her screams.  
  
"Quiet down, everyone." said tiny professor Flitwick in his usual squeaky voice. "The Charms O.W.L is coming up, and I want to review everything with you all before it starts. Now, the first Charm we will be reviewing is the- "  
  
But the sound of his squeaky voice was interrupted by a breathless one, which came out of Sirius's mouth.  
  
"Sorry we're late professor Flitwick, it's just, me and James here-"  
  
"We didn't notice the time because we were busy pranking-"  
  
"He means talking to-"  
  
"Snivelly-"  
  
"He means Severus-" "Enough you two! Detention, five O' clock, at my office!"  
  
"Sorry professor, I got detention with McGonagal-"  
  
"He means professor McGonagal-"  
  
"Then you, Mr. Potter, will be serving detention next week, five O' clock sharp. Now kindly have a seat."  
  
James groaned, crossed the room heavily after Sirius, and sat down right beside Sirius, which was also (to Lily's frustration) beside Lily. Lily groaned too and whispered, "Must you sit here?"  
  
James ignored her, and began scribbling something on a small piece of parchment, whispering into Sirius's ear from time to time. Lily, who didn't even look at James once, was surprised when James shoved the piece of parchment into her hand, and even more surprised to see what was in it:  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
I am really sorry about last night. I was a complete idiot and shouldn't have even tried to kiss you. But will you accept my apology and please go out with me?  
  
-James  
  
Lily glared at James. He muttered something, waved his wand, and soon, more writing appeared.  
  
P.S  
  
You can hex me if I'm being bad, I swear I won't tell you off.  
  
Lily continued to glare at James. 'Why was he suddenly so polite?' she thought. 'Is this another one of his silly pranks, or does he actually mean what he said?' Lily took a small piece of parchment, scribbled something on it and passed it to James, who read:  
  
I'll think about it.  
  
James glared at her for a moment, and then whispered something else into Sirius's ear, grinning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Evans would agree to go out with you." said Remus in astonishment.  
  
"Hey, she hasn't agreed yet, moony, all she said was that she'll think about it." said Sirius.  
  
"I know, I know, but since she said she'll think about it after Prongs here kissed her like that... Well, it's probably a good sign."  
  
"Hey, why did you kiss Evans anyway? Felt like getting a little hot with her?" teased Sirius, smirking at James.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot!"  
  
"Hey look!" said Remus. "It's Evans..."  
  
"Hey! EVANS! EVANS!" yelled James from across the common room. "So, have you decided yet? Are you going out with me or not?"  
  
Everyone in the common room was now looking at Lily, who turned slightly pink.  
  
"I'll tell you after we finish today's part of professor Parker's project!" she yelled back. And with that, James leaped out of his chair in front of the fireplace and ran up to the boys dormitories. When he came back he brought down a quill, a piece of parchment and the Bowtruckle they were observing.  
  
"Shall we get started then?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." said Lily, and they both went down to the empty class they made their observations in, with everyone glaring at them in astonishment.  
  
When James and Lily were writing down their notes about the Bowtruckle, they hardly talked, though James kept glaring nervously at Lily. After twenty minutes, James was starting to crack, and he said "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Have you decided yet? Are you going out with me or not?"  
  
"Yes, I have decided, and..."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Please review! This is only my second fan fiction and I really want to know what you all think of it! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Marauder and the Prefect  
  
By: super fox  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"... I'll go out with you-"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"-If you don't tell anyone about it."  
  
"Oh, come on Lily, it takes all the fun out of it!"  
  
"Fine, than I'll just go with someone else-"  
  
"OK, OK, I won't tell people, but can I at least tell Sirius?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"OK! I won't tell him! Sheesh!"  
  
"Alright, than it's a date. How about... Let's say the next trip to Hogsmead?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
And with that, they both walked side by side back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, James ran up to Sirius, dragged him to a quiet corner in the castle, and said,  
  
"I've got to tell you something!"  
  
"Does it have to be now, Prongs? I was in the middle of eating lunch-"  
  
"YES! It has to be NOW!"  
  
"Why?" "Because otherwise, she will hear me talking about it!"  
  
Sirius looked at James in confusion.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"EVANS!"  
  
"Lily Evans?"  
  
"YES! Yesterday, she said she'll go out with me, but I can't tell anyone!"  
  
"So why are you telling me?"  
  
James smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well... You know... I had to tell at least someone... But please, promise you won't tell!"  
  
"Hey, if your telling me, why shouldn't I-"  
  
"BECAUSE SHE'LL NEVER AGREE TO GO OUT WITH ME AGAIN!"  
  
"Fine then, I won't tell."  
  
"Good."  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was going with Rebecca to their next potions lesson. They walked down the stairs to the dark dungeon, were the potions master, professor Claven, taught them potions.  
  
"Settle down, everyone," said professor Claven in her sleek, smooth voice. "Today we are going to make a potion that needs a lot of concentration. The potion we will be making will be an Anti-bruise potion, which will cure bruises. Since you are all going to test this potion on yourselves, you better get it right, or," professor Claven smiled in an evil sort of way, "the results will be gruesome..."  
  
Rebecca shivered to the sound of the word 'gruesome'. She was never really good at potion making; the last time she had to test her own potion, her skin turned green and her nose grew ten times it's normal size.  
  
"Don't you worry, Rebecca, I'll help you." said Lily quietly, trying to soothe her friend. Rebecca nodded, but didn't say a word.  
  
Professor Claven waved her wand, and suddenly, the instructions for making the Anti-bruise potion appeared on the board. Rebecca let out a little pleading wail, and started reading the instructions on the board.  
  
The instructions were very specific. Everything had to be accurate: The number of roots put in, the length and width of the roots being put in, the number of times the potion was stirred, the amount of time the potion was heated, ect., ect., ect...  
  
Lily's potion came out rather good; when the professor came by to look at it, she said nothing. Though Rebecca's potion was a disaster; it was bright pink and kept letting out little golden sparks, while Lily's potion was turquoise.  
  
"You forgot to add the chopped up frog legs!" said Lily. "That's the most important ingredient!"  
  
Rebecca let out another little wail, and turned pale when professor Claven said "Miss Peters, it is your turn to test the potion..."  
  
Rebecca came to the front of the classroom, shivering, and took the teaspoon, which melted into nothing when she dipped it into her cauldron with her potion inside it. She let out a little frightened shriek, and professor Claven said,  
  
"I see... Well, you'll just have to drink the potion straight from your cauldron..."  
  
Rebecca took the cauldron with her shaky hands, spilling the bright pink liquid all over her robes, and drank a little of the potion. Suddenly, the potion dropped from Rebecca's hands, and her face got covered with bright pink fur. Rebecca screamed, holding her hands on her furry face, and the professor said,  
  
"Well, well, well... I see you forgot to add the chopped up frog legs... Severus, take her to the hospital wing."  
  
Severus grabbed Rebecca's hand and dragged her off to the hospital wing, muttering something about her being the 'mudblood's friend. Professor Claven called the other students, one by one, to test their potions, and most of the students ended up in the hospital wing. Finally, professor Claven called Lily up to the front of the classroom to test her potion, and to the professor's despair, (she was head of the Slytherins and Lily, was, of course, a Gryffindor) it worked perfectly well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Um, Madam Pompery? Can I please see Rebecca?"  
  
Lily decided to visit the hospital wing during dinner, to see if Rebecca was OK.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, Miss Peters is over there," Madam Pompery pointed to the other side of the room, "she'll have to stay over night. The pink fur on her face is really hard to get off."  
  
Lily walked to the other side of the room, were Rebecca was sitting behind a white sheet, apparently to cover her pink and furry face.  
  
"Lily?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me. How are you doing?"  
  
Rebecca thought for a moment.  
  
"I am fine, except the fact that this fur is really itchy, and that I'll have to stay here over night."  
  
"You know, I think it was really mean of professor Claven to make you drink that potion. I mean, most of the others were sent here too, but the effects of their potions weren't nearly as bad as yours."  
  
"Yes, I know..." wailed Rebecca. "Most of them just came here, drank another potion, got magical cream put on their infected spot, and left! Now I am stuck here with no company but some dumb firstie that got hexed."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Becc, It'll all be over by tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Rebecca sighed.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going while there is still some food left for me." said Lily. "Bye!" "Bye Lily!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily and James were observing their Bowtruckle in the empty classroom again. They remained in an awkward silence the whole time, until Lily said,  
  
"I'm going to complete the drawing of the Bowtruckle, but I need the book to write about each of it's body parts... Can I borrow yours? I forgot mine."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lily leaned over to take the book, when suddenly, she found herself right in front of a pair of hazel eyes. She couldn't help it. She was falling for him. He couldn't help it either. They both fell into a deep kiss, but this time, Lily didn't break it. They kissed like that for nearly a minute, but what they didn't know, was that Rebecca got back from the Hospital wing early, and she was watching them...  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Please review! This is only my second fan fiction and I really want to know what you all think of it! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Marauder and the Prefect By: super fox Chapter 4 A/N: Before I go on with my story, I really need to say this: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I never even DREAMED that anyone would actually READ my fanfic! I feel so happy... Anyway, enough with my mindless babbling! Let's get on with the story! After James and Lily finished their project, they headed back to the Gryffindor common room, where, to James and Lily's surprise, people started cheering for them. "Oh, Lily!" said Katie happily. "We knew that you would come out sometime!" "Nice acting, though." said Emma, amused. "Huh? What are you guys talking about?" said Lily, confused. "Oh, there's no reason to pretend Lily! I saw you and James in that classroom! It was surely going to happen sometime anyway!" said Rebecca, slightly disappointed (she had a crush on James), yet happy for her friend. Now, if Lily was watching herself from afar at this very moment, she would have expected herself to yell, scream, and run up to the girls dormitories never to come out again, hexing anyone who dared to stand in her way, since Lily was known to have a bad temper. But to her amazement, her reaction was totally different; Lily suddenly felt so relieved it felt as if a big weight was lifted off her shoulders. She smiled sheepishly, said "You caught me!" and went off to tell James that it's OK, because by the looks of him, he thought Lily was going to burst any minute now. * * * * * * * * * * "Lily! Lily! LILY!" "I don' wanna gettup!" said Lily to her friends, rolling over to the other side of her bed. "LILY! Today is the last time we are going to visit Hogsmead in the entire school year! Don't you want to make the best out of it?" At this, Lily sat up straight. She had entirely forgotten that today was their last trip to Hogsmead of the school year! She ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, got dressed and ran off to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she came down, most of the girls looked at her, and there was only one word to describe them: jealous. 'Wow, the news about me and Potter must have gone through quickly!' she thought, but didn't care. "'Morning Evans! I mean Lily, I mean, wait, can I call you Lily?" Lily laughed, and said "Yes, you can call me Lily..." After finishing breakfast, all the third years and up started heading for Hogsmead. It was a nice, sunny day again, and the sky was crystal blue. "So..." said James, after a while of awkward silence, "What'd you say we head for the three broomsticks and get ourselves some butterbeers?" "Sure." said Lily, feeling odder than ever. 'Who would believe,' she thought, 'that just a few days ago I called him an arrogant little show off that thinks that he's above the rest of the world..."  
  
After another few minutes of awkward silence, James and Lily arrived at the three broomsticks. Lily was just about to get out a few sickles for her butterbeer, when James held her back and said, "My treat." After James paid for his and Lily's butterbeers, they sat down at one of the tables near the window, facing each other. "Well," said Lily, trying to start a conversation, "tomorrow is the next Quidditch game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." James was surprised to see that Lily was talking about Quidditch, but seized the chance to start a conversation, and said "Yeah, but there is no way the Slytherin's are gonna win! We spied on them during their practice time," James felt a little guilty about telling this to Lily, but she showed no sign of noticing the error in his ways, "and since we already know about their plans about knocking us off our brooms... We have a good chance of winning. Plus," he added as an afterthought, "I just learned a few new seeker tricks from the last world championship, one of them is called the Wronski defensive feint, it's when you fool the seeker of the other team that you just saw the snitch, and make him crash right into the ground... Hehehe..." James and Lily went on, talking about Quidditch for over thirty minutes, until James remembered that he had something he wanted to show Lily... "Oh, um, by the way Lily, there is something I want to show you..." said James with a slightly evil grin. "OK." said Lily, wondering what on earth James would want to show her. James led Lily out of the three broomsticks, out of the main street, and down by an open field, were no one could hear them. "I have a question..." said James, the slightly evil grin still on his face. "Who is someone you would really want to humiliate without them knowing it's really you?" "Well," said Lily, not knowing were this is going, "I would really like to humiliate that Malfoy kid, for calling me a mudblood all the time, but why on earth-?" "Say no more, Lily, just follow me!" said James enthusiastically. Lily followed James (who was fidgeting with something silvery in his pocket) all the way back to the main street, and to a small empty space beside the candy shop, were Snape and Malfoy were standing. James led Lily straight into a bush, told her to wait there and get a good look at Snape and Malfoy, and put on the silvery thing in his pocket, which now Lily noticed was an invisibility cloak. Lily, who now had a slight idea were this was going, looked eagerly at Snape and Malfoy, who now got a dung bombs thrown at them. "What the-?" Another dung bomb got thrown straight towards Malfoy's mouth, which prevented him from completing his sentence. "Who's there?" asked a pale looking Snape, who just got another dung bomb thrown at him. Suddenly, a firework that was set off blasted red and gold bits on Malfoy, and another firework hovered a few feet above the ground and spelled: Snape, you slimy git! Lily was now rolling on the ground with laughter, like most of the other students that were watching. Dung bombes and slime bombs got thrown, fireworks with rude comments and bits of red and gold got set off, but Snape and Malfoy had no idea were they were all coming from. While everyone was cracking up, (especially Lily and the other Marauders that came to watch, who all knew what was going on), Snape and Malfoy started running away, yelling "GHOST!" "I must admit, James," said Lily, still laughing, "That was one of the funniest pranks I ever saw!" James smiled at her, said "It was nothing, really..." and started telling Lily about every single prank he pulled as they headed back to the castle. Lily, who just couldn't stop laughing, thought, 'I thought I'd never see the day when I would find any of Potter's childish pranks funny...'   
  
End of Chapter 4 A/N: By the way, I want to note to you all that this chapter FINALLY didn't end in a CHLIFFHANGER! Oh yeah, and I know that Lily and James started dating in the seventh year, I just felt like making a little change... Teehee... 


	5. Chapter 5

The Marauder and the Prefect By: super fox Chapter 5 The next morning, Lily got up right away and said, "QUIDDITCH GAME!" "Huh?" said Emma, tired. "Since when are you so interested in Quidditch?" "Oh, um, no reason..." said Lily, blushing slightly. Emma and Katie grinned at each other. They knew why Lily suddenly got all excited about Quidditch, but they also knew that she would never admit it, so they kept quiet. "Anyway," Lily continued, "did any of you see Rebecca? She's not here..." "Oh, she probably went down for breakfast early." said Katie, but a little bit of disbelief crept into her voice. "Um... Sure, yeah..." said Lily, who noticed the bit of doubt in Katie's voice. "Anyway, what do you say we all show a little Gryffindor spirit and dress up a little for the game?" "Great idea Lily!" said Emma, excited. "I've got this really nice red sweater, I'll wear that!" "I'll wear my red skirt then!" said Katie. "Oh, and some gold earrings too!" "Hmm..." said Lily. "All I have is a red and gold scarf, but I guess that'll be good." While the three girls were busy dressing themselves in red and gold, a messy black haired boy was feeling awfully nervous...  
  
"Hey James, why are you so quiet?" asked Remus, a little concerned. "Yeah James, it's only going to be another victorious win against those slime balls!" said Sirius, full of spirit. "And anyway, Malfoy is probably still so worried about that 'ghost' that he won't be able to see the snitch if it came dancing on his nose singing jingle bells!" The four Marauders howled with laughter, remembering the sight of Malfoy getting dung bombs thrown at him out of nowhere, and went down for breakfast, still laughing a little. "Good luck James!" said Lily from across the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. James felt like his stomach did a little (wait, did I say little? I meant BIG) back flip. "Yeah, better catch the snitch for Lily-OW!" said Sirius, while Remus gave Sirius an elbow in his ribs. * * * * * * * * * * James and Sirius sat inside the dressing room, waiting for the others to get dressed. James came early because he was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he insisted, as always, that Sirius would come with him. After everyone finished getting dressed, Sirius nudged James and told him, "Aren't you gonna give us an encouraging speech or something? You're the captain after all." "Oh, yeah, right..." said James vaguely. He had no idea why he was so nervous. After all, this wasn't his first game as a seeker or a captain, and he was never so nervous about a game, even if it was the final one of the school year. "OK everyone..." said James, who was now standing in front of his team mates. "This is our last Quidditch game for the school year, and this is probably going to be our fourth victory in a row. We are well prepared, we learned many new moves, we had LOTS of practice time, and last but definitely not least, we have a good idea of how the Slytherins are going to play. So I say, LETS GET OUT THERE AND WIN!" "YEAH!" the rest of the people cheered, and got ready to go out to the Quidditch field. "Hello, fellow students and professors," said the announcer, "and welcome to THE FINAL QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! And here they are, on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Wood, Bell, Smith, Black, McCormick, Anderson, and... Potter!" There were cheers from every single stand except the Slytherin one. "And here they are, on the Slytherin Quidditch team, Montague, Stevens, Richards, Fichly, Crabb, Black (A/N: I mean Bellatrix Black, Sirius's cousin, and MAN I'D KILL HER IF I COULD!) and... Malfoy!" Cheers came from the Slytherin stands, while catcalls came from the others. "And they are OFF! Bell has the quaffle, passes it to Black, Black heads for the Slytherin hoops, dodges a bludger (A/N: did I spell that right?) from his cousin, who seems pretty mad about it (A/N: Ha! Take that, murderer of one of my favorite characters!), shoots for the middle hoop, will Montague save this? NO! HE SCORES! And it's ten to zero for GRYFFINDOR!" James stopped his search for the snitch to take a look at Sirius, who was now circling the field with his broom, and spotted a redhead with a red and gold scarf in the stands, cheering for Gryffindor. He smiled, took one last glance at everyone, and went back to searching for the snitch. As the game went on, it became more and more unpredictable. For one second, Gryffindor was in the lead and then, just a few moments later, Slytherin had more goals. Finally, when things started looking really bad for Gryffindor, James decided that it's time to use the Wronski defensive feint. Suddenly, without a warning, James started speeding towards the ground. Malfoy, who spotted this immediately, came speeding down after him. Soon, everyone was watching James and Malfoy, and no one really noticed that the Gryffindor chasers were already heading for the unguarded hoops. Finally, James and Malfoy were speeding so close to the ground that Katie screamed, "THEY'RE GOING TO CRASH!" but she was only half right; James flew away at the very last moment, leaving Malfoy stuck in the ground. After Malfoy was cured and back in the game, the Gryffindors were already way in the lead, thanks to the chasers, who took advantage of Montague's lack of concentration to the hoops. The Gryffindors kept scoring, the Slytherins kept getting mad (and violent) and the game went on. James was just about to sneak a peak at the other players when suddenly, he saw it: the golden snitch, right beside Sirius's ear. Without hesitating further more, James sped towards Sirius's ear (with Malfoy way behind him), and, almost knocking Sirius off the broom, caught the- "SNITCH! HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" said the announcer in delight (he happened to be a Gryffindor). "JAMES POTTER, THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, CAUGHT THE SNITCH, AND GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CHAMPIONSHIP!" "Good job, mate!" said Sirius happily. "But next time, watch the ear..." James started laughing uncontrollably, but he shut up and kicked Sirius when he said, "Better go and meet your girlfriend, Evans, you two will probably want to make out in honor of the fourth victory in a row..." * * * * * * * * * * After the big win, James and Sirius snuck some food out of the kitchen and partied with the others at the Gryffindor common room. When Lily saw him there, she came to him, gave him a kiss and said, "Great job at the game! Loved the Wronski defensive feint, seeing Malfoy crash like that was a real laugh..." James mumbled a "thanks", went a little red, and kicked Sirius again when he said quietly, so only James could hear, "Hey, aren't you going to go snogg Evans?" Meanwhile, although no one really noticed, Rebecca wasn't taking part in the celebrations; she was up at the girls dormitories, alone, feeling really miserable... End of Chapter 5 A/N: Wow! Look at all the reviews! Thanks you guys! I really appreciate this! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Marauder and the Prefect  
  
By: super fox  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lily was in the middle of eating breakfast when suddenly, it hit her: she had an O.W.L today (although she couldn't seem to remember which).  
  
"Rebecca, Katie, Emma! we have an O.W.L today!"  
  
"Really?" said Katie. "I don't remember having a... Wait! Now I remember! We have the Charms O.W.L today!"  
  
"Umm... I don't think I am really ready for it..." said Rebecca, who was finally present. "I think I'll go to the library for some last minute studying..."  
  
Lily looked at Rebecca doubtfully. Rebecca had a natural talent for Charms, and she already spent loads of time studying for the Charms O.W.L. Emma must have noticed, since when Rebecca was gone, she said,  
  
"Oh, don't worry Lily, you know Rebecca, constantly studying. She's fine, she's probably just a little nervous."  
  
Lily sighed. There was something wrong with Rebecca, and she knew it. She wanted to find out what was wrong with Rebecca, but was afraid to be too nosy.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
It was the test time. Lily was sitting in the Great Hall, only this time it wasn't at the Gryffindor table, but at a small desk. As she waited for professor Flitwick to arrive, she was thinking not about the test, but about Rebecca.  
  
'What if something really bad happened to her?' she thought. 'What if a member in her family died, or if something very dear to her was stolen from her, or worse, what if she's mad at Katie, Emma or me?'  
  
Her thoughts came to an end when professor Flitwick passed out the question sheets, by magic of course. Lily looked at her question sheet, and sighed. 'Here goes nothing' she thought, as she began to scribble answers on her parchment.  
  
The questions were pretty easy for Lily. She knew most of the answers for the questions, and hardly ever had to guess. When Lily finished answering the questions, she looked around. 'I must have finished early,' she thought happily, 'most people are still taking the test!'  
  
Lily looked around. Emma, she saw, had finished, and was looking around at everyone else just like her, while Katie was scribbling very fast on her parchment, (which was clenched in her hand and was already a little crumpled) stopping to think from time to time. James was already, like Remus, finished, and now had his feet on the table and a self-satisfied look on his face. Sirius was probably finished too, since he was leaning backwards on his chair and talking to some girl in the table behind him, and Peter, as usual, was glancing over to his neighbor's paper, which happened to be Rebecca's. Rebecca looked very unfocused, and her eyes kept wandering up to the ceiling, which was plain blue with a few clouds.  
  
After some time, professor Flitwick collected (again by magic) everyone's answer sheets. Then, he sent everyone outside the Great Hall (except a few people that were now doing their part of the test were you actually DO the spells) and Lily rushed to find her friends.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Katie nervously. "I think I got half of the test wrong! It was SO HARD!"  
  
"I dunno," said Emma, half laughing. "I found the test quite easy. Didn't you, Lily?"  
  
"Yes, to my surprise, I did find the test pretty easy... I hardly had to guess! What do you think, Rebecca?"  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, it was OK... I guess..." said Rebecca Vaguely. She was still staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Katie and Emma didn't seem to notice; they were arguing among themselves whether the test was easy or hard, but Lily did notice, and she was worried...  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily stepped out into the Great Hall to do the physical part of the test: the part were you actually DO the Charms. The physical part of the test went pretty well, except a few small parts. When Lily came out, she didn't really feel like talking to Katie or Emma, and Rebecca still looked like she'd rather not be bothered at the moment, so she just went for a nice dip in the pond with some of the other girls like she usually did when she wasn't with Katie, Emma or Rebecca.  
  
Meanwhile, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were enjoying the end of their last O.W.L by planning their newest prank, or as the Marauders liked to call it, their newest masterpiece.  
  
"So, who's the victim this time?" asked Sirius. "Snivelly?"  
  
"No, we need a new victim..." said Remus. "Hey, how about Bellatrix (A/N: DIE!), Sirius's cousin?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Sirius excited. "Good idea moony! Wonder how I never thought of it... Anyway, she did hit me with that bludger an awful lot of times, so this better not be one of the simple-every-day-everyone-can-do-'em pranks..."  
  
"I've got it!" said James. "How about putting a REALLY big bunch bludgers in her luggage or something? Then, when she opens it..."  
  
"Brilliant prongs! Let's do it tomorrow!" said Sirius, beaming. He was always like that when the Marauders came up with a new prank.  
  
"We can't!" said Remus. "That's the day I transform! How about after tomorrow, at 12:00 PM sharp?"  
  
"Alright, we'll do it then." said James, beaming just like Sirius. The four then immediately huddled up, adding details to their next prank.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"I think I'll go to bed early, I am really tired..." said Lily to her friends after dinner. She went up to the Gryffindor tower, happy about the end of the O.W.L tests, as well as the quiet time she will have to herself, but when she was just about to lie on her bed, she found a book with a nice, shiny leather cover. As she opened it to see what was inside it, she found out that the book was a diary, Rebecca's diary. Lily was about to close the book right away, not wanting to betray her friend's privacy, but when she saw her own name in the last entry, she couldn't resist reading it. It read,  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Well, it was another miserable day were James didn't even notice me one bit. He hardly even looks at me! And to think that I have been trying to get him to do so ever since I was a firstie. Those beautiful hazel eyes, that hair of his, always messy in such a cute way... But no, he likes Lily! Stupid Lily, she knows I am in love with him, but she dates him anyway, she even kisses him, and doesn't even care! Well, someday, James is going to go out with ME, going to be kissing ME, and not her! Let's see how SHE feels about that!  
  
-Rebecca 


	7. Chapter 7

The Marauder and the Prefect  
  
By: super fox  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lily was shocked. Of course, she knew Rebecca liked James, but not like that. She stared at the diary for a few moments, not knowing if to be mad at Rebecca or to feel sorry for her. Finally, she put the diary on Rebecca's bed and went to sleep, trying hard not to think about what she just saw in it.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hurry! He's going to transform any minute now!"  
  
James, Sirius and Peter hurried Remus (who was now in a lot of pain) through the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"I think he's starting!" said Peter, and turned into a rat, while James turned into a Stag and Sirius into a big black dog.  
  
Remus was now completely transformed into a wolf. He howled loudly, and jumped on the torn up bed, ripping one of its pillows and letting feathers fly all over the room.  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound. One that could hardly be heard. A four-legged creature was creeping around the next room.  
  
All fell quiet, except Remus, who couldn't really control his werewolf self. Peter, the rat, scurried under a broken table, while James, the stag, went to the next room to see what was going on.  
  
And there it was. Another werewolf. But this one wasn't Remus. This werewolf was a little smaller, and his (or her) fur was brown instead of silvery gray. The brown werewolf suddenly jumped on James and bit his leg, which was now bleeding badly.  
  
Sirius, who spotted the other werewolf right away, leaped on it and bit it in the face. The brown werewolf howled in pain, and bit Sirius back. James then leaped on the brown werewolf and nudged him with his prongs. The brown werewolf got knocked onto a moss eaten sofa, and ran away, wailing.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Who do you reckon that brown werewolf was?" asked James quietly during breakfast the next day.  
  
"Well, it must have been a Hogwarts student, since it had a piece of a Hogwarts robe in it's mouth." Replied Sirius, just as quietly.  
  
"Which student do you suppose it was?" asked Remus eagerly. As much as he tried to hide it, he was pretty happy about the fact that there was another werewolf in Hogwarts.  
  
"I don't know..." said James, who was deep in thought. "But it must be someone with a cut in his or her face. After all, Sirius did bite that werewolf there..."  
  
He looked around the Great Hall, searching for a sign red upon someone's face, but everyone seemed to be perfectly well.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was mucking around with her oatmeal, deep in thought as well.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Katie, looking a little worried. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know."  
  
"Oh, I am, uh, just full from last night..." said Lily. Since she really didn't know what to think of what she saw yesterday, she didn't tell Katie or Emma about Rebecca's diary. She didn't tell Rebecca either, afraid that she would be even more mad at her. Of course, part of her said, 'go on, tell that "friend" of yours! What do you care? She shouldn't be mad at you anyway!' but the other part said, 'No! Don't hurt her! Think of all she has done for you!'  
  
"Hey! Lily!" said James from across the table, turning everyone's attention to him. "Wanna come with me to the lake, half past eight after school? I have a surprise for you..."  
  
"Sure..." said Lily, looking sideways at Rebecca. She stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth, probably to prevent herself from saying anything. Lily sighed miserably, still clueless about what to do, and went on with Katie to their next class.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
James and Sirius sniggered as professor Misty talked in a voice that well suited her last name. Again, though she was now trying to deny it by saying it was just an example, professor Misty predicted something wrong.  
  
"I bet that old fraud wouldn't be able to make a prediction if it was predicting whether Snivelly would wash his hair tomorrow or not, which is something all of us could answer even without Divination!" said Sirius, laughing very hard.  
  
"Sure got that right, mate!" said James, laughing with him.  
  
"Shut up you two!" whispered Remus, who was the sensible one of the group. "She can hear you!"  
  
What Remus said was true. Professor Misty was now giving James and Sirius her famous I-am-predicting-a-punishment-in-your-future looks, but continued talking. James and Sirius fell quiet. They knew very well that professor Misty gave harsh punishments.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
James and Sirius were now predicting their dreams with their books: A beginner's guide to dream predicting.  
  
"Hey, I dreamed that I was escaping from dementors on a Hippogriff, what do you think that means?" said Sirius in fake interest.  
  
"Ahhh... Yes..." said James, imitating professor Misty's voice. "The Hippogriff represents freedom, and the Dementors represent death... That means that you will soon be escaping from Divination..."  
  
James and Sirius laughed so loudly that everyone was now looking at them. Professor Misty said, dropping her dreamy tone, "Detention! Tomorrow! 5:00 AM right here!"  
  
"5:00 AM?!" said Sirius, shocked. "But, but-"  
  
"Another word from you, Black, and it will be 4:00 AM!"  
  
Sirius groaned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I told you two to shut up!" said Remus. "Look what you brought on yourselves now!"  
  
"Ah, don't sweat it moony." said Sirius calmly. "A few more detentions and me and Prongs here will break a record!"  
  
Remus sighed. He knew that he'd better not keep arguing, since there was no chance that James and Sirius would ever stop their attempt to break the record of most detentions gotten, which was last year broke by none other than them.  
  
"I've gotta go," said James, who was just a second ago deep in thought. "You know... Lily."  
  
"Ah, gonna go make out a little with your dear little red headed friend?" said Sirius teasingly.  
  
James ignored him and left the room in a hurry.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily was walking towards the lake, wondering what James had waiting for her. At first, she thought he was going to prank someone she hated again but for some reason, that just didn't seem right... As Lily got closer to the lake, she saw three shadows... The big shadow was obviously James (even the outlines of his hair looked messy) but she could make nothing of the two other shadows...  
  
End of Chapter 7 


End file.
